Unhealthy Appetite
by Kanan
Summary: Crazy dreams, small appetites, a vampire puppet, and a new trick by Muraki. Poor Hisoka is caught in the middle of another one of the doctor's trapsfor Tsuzuki. Rated for language and violence. Poor Hisoka... Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the series 'Yami no Matsuei', nor do I own the babe-a-licious characters! Oh-my... did I write that? Hee hee!

Unhealthy Appetite

Everyone knows that Asato Tsusuzki loves sweet treats. In fact, most everyone in Meifu loves them, but there was one person who almost always refused the offer of sweets. Kurosaki Hisoka was a quiet person, and eternally 16. One would think that, at his age, he would absolutely adore the snacks, but he did not. Recently, though, Hisoka had been coming to work exhausted, and looking paler each day. His partner took a seat next to him at lunch in the cofee room. The boy was very quiet. Tsuzuki, himself, brought with him a huge stack of cakes and cookies, and Hisoka gave him a weird look s the hyper 72 year old sat next to him.

"Geeze, do you really think you can eat all of that?"

"Nope! I brought extra today so I can share it with you!"

Tsuzuki smiled and held out a spoonful of the chocolate cake to his younger partner. Despite is claim, Tsuzuki would have absolutely no problem eating all of the treats on his plate, but having been to Hisoka's appartment, and seeing how very little the boy eats, he thought it nice to share his food. Hisoka looked at the spoonful with a sour expression and looked away.

"No thanks."

"Aw, c'mon! I know you're hungry! Why noteat?"

Giving in to Tsuzuki's request, He was handed a plate of cake and started eating. No mre than three bites into it, however, did Hisoka put down his utensil and hold his hand over his mouth. Tsuzuki was about to take another bite as he saw this and looked at his sick-looking partner.

"Hisoka? Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"I... I just can't eat any more of this..."

Tsuzuki glanced at the innocent cake, almost wanting to ask what it did to Hisoka. Looking back to the boy, it looked as if he was ready to throw up. Tsuzuki patted Hisoka on the back, which seemed to make him feel slightly better. After Hisoka settled back against his chair, Tsuzuki finished off the sweets and helped the oy to Tatsumi's office. The secretary raised a eyebrow at Tsuzuki's request.

"Send Kurosaki-kun home? What for?"

"I dunno what's wrong with him. I just fed him a piece of cake and-"

"You fed him? Did you ever think it may be food poisoning, Tsuzuki?"

"No. I ate far more food than he did, and he only ate a few bites. But, then again, He's been like this for the past two weeks. I request leave for the rest of the day so I can take Hisoka home to sleep."

"You do realize that we need you two on a case involving a vampire, right?"

"Yeah, but that can wait. Hisoka needs rest now!"

Taking a glance over at the thin, pale boy, Tatsumi eventually agreed, and Tsuzuki telepored himself and Hisoka to the boy's appartment. It was fairly empty, with little furniture, but it was clean, at least. Tsuzuki was carying Hisoka on his back, as he looked around. Hisoka mummbled something.

"Mm... where...?"

"You're home, Hisoka. Do you feel any better?"

"No, I feel like... something..."

Hisoka was very tired, and snuggled his face into Tsuzuki's neck as he continued to mutter inaudible things to himself. Tsuzuki carried Hisoka to his room and set him down on his bed. As Tsuzuki was about to leave, Hisoka reached out and caught the end of his sleeve.

"Wait."

"Don't worry, Hisoka. I'm not going far. I'll stay here until you're back to perfect health!"

"T-that's not it. You can't stay here."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Oh, that's silly! I wont let anyone hurt you!"

As Tsuzuki left, Hisoka fell into the darkness of the room.

"But... who will protect YOU...?"

An hour later, Hisoka was tossng in his sleep. The dream he was having seemd all too real. He saw the events that changed his life, between him and Muraki, but this time, there was a change. As Muraki was about to leave, he leaned over Hisoka and spoke quietly into his ear.

"Now I own you... You will become my puppet once again. This time, you will attack..."

Muraki whispered the name of the target onto Hisoka's skin as he bit deeply into his neck. Hisoka awoke to darkness. His mind yelled against a distant voice, but his body moved like a stringed puppet, controlled by an outside force. He got off his bed, making no sound as he moved out of the room and into the living room where Tsuzuki was asleep on an armchair. An evil smile crossed his face as he stepped closer to the unsuspecting victim. His red,cursed markings glowed through his white shirt. Hisoka fought to reclaim control, but the puppeteer held back his own consciousness.

_No! You can't do this! It's Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki! I can't let you hurt him, Muraki!_

Despite the mental struggle, the controlled Hisoka reached Tsuzuki, still smiling. He climbed onto the chair above the man, stradling his waist. His mouth moved towards his neck slowly. This is what his body craved now; not sweets or candy or cake. Fangs appeared as he was about to bite in. Hisoka screamed again, this time, sending out his cry to reach Tsuzuki's consciousness, and the man woke up. Seeing someone on top of him, he roughly pushed the figure to the floor. The boy fell to the carpet with a dull thud, and it was only then that Tsuzuki realized who it was. Hisoka lie motionless on the floor. Tsuzuki knelt down to check on him, and held the now trembling boy in his lap.

"Hisoka! Hisoka, answer me! What is going on?"

"T-Tsu...zuki..."

"Hisoka..."

"M-Mura...ki...He's..."

But exaustion overtook him and Hisoka fell into dar rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka awoke quietly and slowly. He was on a comfortable bed, names his own, but there was a rough pressure being applied to his wrists and legs. He tried to move, but he had little strength to do so. He could hear rough, harsh breathing just above him, and could hear a quiet dripping sound. He tried his hardest to identify these things, but they eluded him. But through the silence and confusion of his mind, a voice, calm and quiet, reached him.

'Hisoka… can you hear me?'

'Tsuzuki… what's…going on? I feel strange…'

'It's Muraki. He has somehow done something to you...!'

'Muraki…'

'Hisoka… I don't know how much longer I can… do this… please, you have to come back into consciousness!'

'Come back…? I don't even know what is happening… I'm so weak… I feel the darkness tugging on me… pulling me…'

'Just hang in there. I'll get a light.'

There was a pause, which seemed to last an eternity for Hisoka. Then, he heard another noise, like one of a painful grunt, and Hisoka's heart began to beat very quickly. Even on the outside, it was visible. Hisoka was shaking with fear and anxiety. His lips quivered and his face paled.

'T-Tsuzuki…? Tsuzuki?'

'H-Hisoka, it's okay… you can calm down now.'

'B-but… what on earth is happening! Your spirit has weakened, some, I can feel it! What is happening?'

'Shh…..Hisoka… Please calm down, or you'll end up hurting yourself! You are in your room. I turned on you bedside lamp; do you remember where it is?'

'…Yes…'

'That's good. Now, focus on its light and warmth… and open your eyes.'

Hisoka focused his tired mind and slowly drifted back into the conscious realm. The weight on his arms and legs remained, but his spirit felt more relaxed. And, a chill passed over him. He could feel that his shirt had been opened, somehow, and he felt the cold from that.

"Hisoka…?"

Then, he felt the light next to him, and the one coming from Tsuzuki, and opened his eyes. He was not at all prepared for what he saw. His blanket was in shreds, his pillow was nowhere to be seen, and Tsuzuki… The older man was just above him, pinning him down onto the bed, but he, himself was in shreds! His clothes were torn, and visible wounds showed all over him. Blood seeped from an open wound on his right arm. Despite that, he tried to smile at the boy, whose eyes were wide with shock. Hisoka had begun to shake again, and he struggled against his partner's grip.

"T-Tsuzuki! What the hell happened here!"

"Hisoka-"

"Tsu, how did you get hurt like that? Tell me! I need to know!"

"Hisoka, this isn't helping."

"Tsu, you need medical attention! Who did this to you!"

"Hisoka… don't-"

But the boy looked where Tsuzuki's eyes were at and he saw the blood on his own hands. He had hurt his partner so badly, and without any memory of it. The boy was on the verge of tears. His emotions were strong and painful-sounding as he yelled out loud. Tsuzuki had to put up a strong barrier to protect himself from the unleashed energy Hisoka was letting out, unintentionally. The boy thrashed roughly under him. With every movement, something in Hisoka's body made an ugly cracking noise. The struggle was hurting him more than he had hurt Tsuzuki, but there was just no calming the boy's pain and confusion. He was still partly under Muraki's spell, so Tsuzuki could not let him free until he calmed him down. Hisoka's struggles got more fierce and violent, and damaging to himself.

"Hisoka! You have to calm down!"

"No! How could I have let him use me like this! I hurt you, Tsuzuki! I hurt YOU?"

"Hisoka! Damnit, calm down!"

"I can't! O-ow…!"

Hisoka bit back a cry of pain as his shoulder disconnected itself due to his struggles. He really did try to calm down, but there was a feeling inside him, telling him to fight back. Tsuzuki could not let Hisoka hurt himself further, and he lowered himself on top of the boy, as was the only way to still restrain him. He leaned his face on the side of Hisoka's, which was covered in sweat and tears, and whispered into his ear.

"Hisoka… none of this is your fault… if you don't calm down… I can't help you…"

"T-Tsu…"

"Hisoka, you'll kill yourself and me if you can't calm down…"  
"Tsuzuki…!"

"Shh…. It will all be over soon… Shh…"

Slowly, Hisoka's body relaxed and the boy was breathing almost like normal. His chest moved roughly from the weight on it, and his breath came in short gasps. As soon as Tsuzuki was sure Hisoka was able to move of his own will, uncontrolled, he slid off of him and sat upright. Hisoka coughed a few times, and then rolled over on his side facing Tsuzuki as he rubbed at his bruised wrists. No doubt, his legs were bruised as well, but Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki's injury, which had not yet begun to heal. Tsuzuki removed his shirt and quickly dressed the wound. After he was fixed up, he loosely put his shirt back on and set Hisoka's shoulder back. He leaned the boy against, the headboard to rest.

"I'm sorry…"

"You weren't in control, it's not your fault."

"What happened?"

"Muraki took control of you while you passed out, and it would seem he's using you as the… vampire, that we have been searching for. I don't know how he's doing it…"

"…I do."

"Hm?"

"He invades my dreams… but he can't do it from afar. I think he was here…"

"But I didn't' sense a thing! How did he do it…?"  
"I don't want to find out…"

Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka, who was sitting with his knees to his chest.

"I'm his puppet all over again… What will you do, Tsuzuki? Turn me in to the ministry?"

"No. We're going to find out how Muraki is possessing you, and we'll stop him."

"…R-right…"

"Hisoka, I'll give you something."

Tsuzuki pulled a small silver cross necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Hisoka.

"He's not a vampire, Tsu! This wont work on him!"

"No, but it will allow me to protect you. Trust me, Hisoka."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuzuki had left the room again after urging Hisoka to sleep. The boy, instead, lay on his bed and looked around frantically. He had chosen to wear his normal clothes as opposed to hid bed attire. He knew he had to be prepared to face Muraki, who would, no doubt, come again to possess him. The whole room was quiet but Hisoka's breathing. He waited up for almost half an hour before his eyelids became heavy and for his body to relax. Without realizing it, he had fallen into a deep sleep. Tsuzuki, watching from the doorway, smiled and slowly closed the door, leaving the child alone in the darkened room. As the door clicked shut, a dark shadow moved from the window and edged towards the bed where the sleeping form lay quiet and still.

The shadowy figure smiled a devilish grin as he leaned down towards the boy's face. Hisoka's expression became distorted and twisted in displeasure and almost pain.

"You can't fight me, my precious little doll… You will do exactly as I say."

"N-no…"

"Mm… Time for you to relive that lovely day… under the cherry tree…"

As Muraki was about to touch him, Hisoka's necklace shone and Muraki stepped back as Hisoka's eyes quickly opened. The boy slid off the bed and ran across the room to his dresser where the light switch was and clicked it on. Muraki was right by his bed, smiling at him.

"Well, well. What a unique little good luck chard you have there, boy. But, I'm afraid it wont save you from me!"

"It IS you! Muraki!"

"Why, of course. Who else could it have been? Why else but me is… so devious?"

Muraki laughed and took a step closer. Hisoka panicked and grabbed the closest heavy item, which was a vase he had made months before. Pottery was something he had become interested in. Muraki only chuckled and stepped even closer.

"Don't come any closer, Muraki!"

"Ooh… I'm so scared… Grow up, boy! Do you really think you can stop me with such a trivial item?"

"I'll do it! you're just a mortal, and it will hurt you!"

Muraki was only a few feet from him and he extended his hand to the frightened boy.

"Only a mortal? My, my… I believe I've evolved into something a little more frightening, haven't I?"  
"You're right… you have changed… you're not just a mortal anymore… You're the DEVIL!"

Hisoka threw the vase and it exploded into a million pieces in Muraki's face. Hisoka tried to move towards the door, but he tripped on something and landed hard against the corner edge of the trunk at the end of his bed. It hit him square in the chest and he gasped as the air was forced from his lungs. He struggled to regain his composure and took in deep breaths as he held onto the trunk, trying to stand. In his mind, he yelled out to his partner, but he received no response. He looked up as Muraki started to move towards him again, slowly. Hisoka knew he had to try to stall for time.

"W-why are you doing this!"

"Why not? It seemed like a lot of fun at the time!"

"At the time…?"

"Yes. I loved teasing you… I would sneak inside your room every night and I would repeat the same movements that I had done to you that night… at the end, a small bite on the neck would activate a new curse which would send you out on a hunt for fresh blood… It's not nearly as strong as the curse that killed you, but it was enough to get the ministry's, and my dear Mr. Tsuzuki's attention, now, wasn't it?"

"Y-you did this for Tsuzuki…? Then why drag me into this! Why did you come back and…"

"Only for attention. Oh, but what a shame…"

Muraki pulled out a knife from his coat.

"Because you woke up before I could activate the curse, I guess you will have to be fully awake… as I consume your body one again!"

Then, Muraki lunged at him and sliced the boy's shirt up the middle, cutting the shirt and the boy's chest open at where the buttons were. Hisoka gasped and spit blood as he stumbled around, trying to catch his bearings. That's when Muraki tackled him onto the bed, and used a spell to bind his arms to the bed frame. Hisoka squirmed and yelled out as his wound healed and as the stronger man pinned him down. Muraki made several smaller cuts over his chest, causing the boy to whimper slightly. Then, he pulled the shirt up so it was only hanging on his arms and then stared at the necklace. He started to remove it, until he decided to leave it there. He thought it complimented the boy's pale skin, and started to cut Hisoka's chest lower and lower, until he found the boy's beltline. Muraki abandoned his knife, sticking it into the bed too close to Hisoka's side, cutting him, and he began to fumble with the boy's belt. Hisoka was bleeding and he arched his back, hoping to get the man off of, him, but Muraki slapped his face numerous times, leaving several bruises and a bloody lip and left eye. By the time he was done, the boy has silenced, mostly, and only whimpered quietly as he lie there bruised and bleeding. Muraki made a noise of delight as he managed to get it undone, and pulled it all the way out. He leaned foreward and looped the belt around the boy's neck. He didn't receive any reaction until he pulled tightly on it. The boy gagged and tried to take in a breath of air, but was not allowed.

"How wonderful… what a pleasure to kill a guardian of death in such a brutal manner… I will be sure to take good care of your partner for you…! Now, have you got any last words?"

"T-Tsuzu…ki…"

Just then, the door burst open and Tsuzuki ran in, a fuda in hand. He prepared a spell that pushed Muraki off of Hisoka and back into a wall, denting it. Muraki seemed to be out for the count, and so Tsuzuki went to Hisoka. He broke the binds and removed the belt and set the boy in his lap, holding his head up. He wasn't breathing, just barely. Tsuzuki shook the boy and put a hand on his chest, and forced it down, causing the boy to take in a deep breath. Hisoka coughed and lie weakly in Tsuzuki's arms.

"Oh good! I was afraid I had come to late!"

"Y-you… you idiot…! What… took you so…damn long!"

"I couldn't give away my position until just now…But now, we know how he was controlling you… we'll go to Watari first thing and remove the curse."

"Ha…hahaha…! Do you think it's that easy to kill me!"

Tsuzuki glared daggers at Muraki as the man rose to his feet.

"This is not the end for us, Mr. Tsuzuki! I will return!"

Then, Muraki jumped out the window through the glass. Tsuzuki went to the window, but Muraki had already disappeared.

"Tsuzuki…"

The brunette went to the bed and held his weak partner's hand. He spoke softly and smiled.

"What is it…?"

"…Thank you…"


End file.
